A new experience
by alvinfan209
Summary: Jeanette is heartbroken, who will help her feel better? Simon, her sisters, or a certain chipmunk in a red hoodie? Sucky summery but good story. Rated T.
1. My red clad prince

**Hey there I'am back! I know I hate mix couples but this idea didn't get out of my head. I got the idea of this watching an episode of Zoey 101.**

**Sorry if I put Simon and Brittany as "the bad guys" of the story. ****I still don't like mixes by the way, but I hope you enjoy!**

**This story takes place 4 days after the Squeakquel.**

* * *

It was a sunny sunday and in the Seville house 6 chipmunks were on the couch watching an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Theodore and Eleonor were at the right side of the couch laughing, Simon was reading a book not paying attention to the tv, Jeanette was trying to talk to Simon but she was very shy, and finally Alvin and Brittany were at the floor also laughing at the program.

As far as you can expect for Alvin, he asked Brittany out the first morning the six of them spent together and she said yes of course. After all, she had a crush on him.

"Simon?" Jeanette finally ask. She was shy next to Simon because she had a crush on him, but everytime they talk he showed no interest in her and that made her nervious.

"Yes Jean?" He asked, still reading his book, not even looking at her.

_Well at least he's calling me by my nickname, that is something. _"I got a surprise for you." She told him, trying to flirt but failing.

As soon as she said that everybody turned to face Simon and Jeanette.

"Ummm... okay." said Simon. "Where is it?"

"Wait a minute." said Jean and after saying that she ran to the bedroom.

"What is she up to?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know Ellie" Theodore answered.

* * *

As Jeanette closed the door behind her she took off her clothes and put on a more "revealing" outfit. She also put her glasses off, she couldn't see well but that didn't matter._ With this he will notice me like more than a friend, or science partner or the chipette who sits next to him on the couch._

When she was fully dressed she halfway opened the door and called Simon.

"Okay Jean where is my surpr... umm ... Jean what are you wearing?" Asked the blue clad chipmunk stunned by her appereance.

"Do you like it?" Jean asked happily.

"Oh my..." he sighed "... it always starts like this." His face changed from stunned to serious and kind of disappointed.

"What do you mean Simon?" she asked while the smile on her face disapperared.

"Look, 70 percent of the girls in high school change their looks into something more "atractive". Simon started. "69 prcent do it for some boy. And 9 percent end up pregnat at eighteen or less. And I'm afraid you could be in that 9 percent, Jean."he finished.

Jeanette was now really angry at the munk in front of her, sure she loved his logical side but he went to far this time.

"So, are you calling me a bitch?" she said, almost yelling.

"Don't be so dumb Jeanette, what I wanted t..." he couldn't finished.

"Get out of here!" she yelled at him.

"Bu-ut, J-jean, I-I-I was just saying..." but he was cut off.

"I said get out." she yelled again.

"Okay okay." he sighed in defeat and left._ She will come to her senses later._ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile...

_"Get out of here."_

"Wow, that's quite a fight don't you think?" Alvin exclaimed. The others just nodded worried (as he was) for the two chipmunks.

Finally Simon appeared in the room and continued reading his book like nothing had happened.

"What happened Simon?" the pink clad chipette known as Brittany asked.

"Some puberty stuff, don't worry about her. She will be back in her old self in no-time."

"Okay."_ Poor Jean, I will talk to her after my date with Alvin tonight._

"I think I should see if everything is okay." Alvin suggested, he was very concerned about Jeanette and he didn't know why.

"No way Seville, you are staying here next to me, understand?"Brittany ordered.

"Yes, Britt." He sighed, he didn't know what to do, Brittany was extremely jelause. So he made up a lie.

"Excuse me, I need to do some math homework." he stood up and started walking towards the bedroom where Jeanette was.

"Okay Alvie but be ready for our date in a couple of hours." Brittany saw her boyfriend disappearing in the hallway.

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

Why is he so cold, doesn't he knows I love him? Doesn't he loves me? My sisters told me he loved me, but I think they were wrong. Why did I fell in love with him, he never shows any emotions towards me or anybody, well sometimes, but its very rare. Here I am, crying my eyes out for a munk that didn't love me back. Well at least I'm not the only one with "counterpart issues".

Since Alvin started dating Brittany, and I mean sice the day after the Chipmunks took us in their home, he wasn't the wild munk that me and my sisters saw the night he saved us from Ian. Well it wasn't his fault, he obiously has a big crush on my sis as she has on him. But she is extremely bosy with him. Like:

_Oh Alvin don't look at her, whats wrong with you? Oh Alvin could you please do my homework while I paint my nails, Oh Alvin, Oh Alvin ..._

Poor chipmunk, at least he seems happy, at least he is sure she has feelings for him, not like me.

**Regular POV**

Jeanette started crying again, she tryed to be strong but she couldn't. The feeling was afaul, she just wished someone was there to comfort her, to tell her everything would be alright. She then heard the door cracked opened and then closed, she was expecting Simon to apologise but instead she saw a totally unespected chipmunk.

"Hey Jean, are you alright?" the red clad chipmunk asked the crying chipette on the bed with purple sheets.

"Alvin, what are you doing here?" she was surprised to see him and inmediately tryed to hold back tears, but she just COULDN'T. She just met him a few days ago but she knew that he would tell everyone about her crying.

"We all heard your fight with Simon and I wanted to see if you were alright." He jumped on the bed and stepped closer to Jeanette.

"Oh, I..." Jeanette was now feeling guilty of thinking bad of him while he was being such a good friend. She couldn't help it anymore, so she bursted into tears hugging Alvin.

Alvin wasn't expecting this at all, he just came here to check if she was alright. "Don't worry, Jean its alright." He tryed to comfort her for 15 minutes but it wasn't working, until he had a great idea. He smirked to himself, then he broke the hug and stared into Jeanette's eyes smiling. He started singing.

_Smile though your heart is aching _  
_Smile even though it's breaking. _  
_When there are clouds in the sky _  
_you'll get by. _

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow _  
_Smile and maybe tomorrow _  
_You'll see the sun come shining through _  
_For you. _

While he sang to her she noticed his dreaming, hazel eyes. She stared at his eyes and his smile, how she didn't realized he was so good looking? Wait a second, did she just thought that, was she falling for him? Maybe. She cracked a smile at him.

_Light up your face with gladness, _  
_Hide every trace of sadness. _  
_Although a tear may be ever so near _  
_That's the time you must keep on trying _  
_Smile, what's the use of crying. _  
_You'll find that life is still worthwhile- _  
_If you just smile._

_Smile though your heart is aching _  
_Smile even though it's breaking. _  
_When there are clouds in the sky _  
_you'll get by. _

He finished singing and he took Jeanettes glasses and put them were they belonged.

"This is the Jeanette I know." He said softly.

He then noticed that Jeanette wasn't crying anymore, in fact she seemed to be happier.

He also noticed Jeanette smiling and he noticed how beautiful she really was. He only knew her for a few days but he already knew her very well: she was caring, a bit clumsy but that made her cute, she could be shy but she could be very brave if she wanted to.**(A/N: remember the scene in the Squeakquel when Jeanette catches the remote in the air?)**, and now he realized she was really, really beautiful.

Wait a minute! What was he thinking? He was with Brittany right? he loved her, right? he belonged with her, right? While asking himself these questions he realized he was feeling happy, but happy different, happy better. He never felt this way when he was with Brittany, maybe he didn't love Brittany after all, maybe it was just a crush. Yes that's it! he didn't love Brittany, he loved Jeanette!

_I need to tell her, wait, oh no I have been staring at her for like ages, she is probably freaked out. WAIT! she is staring at me, that means she has feelings for me too._

"Uhmm... Jeanette?" Alvin knew what to do and he was ready.

The voice of Alvin took Jeanette out of her trance. "Yes Alvin?" She never stop looking at him with dreamly eyes.

Just then, in that second she felt something warm and soft over her lips. Alvin was kissing her. _Oh my god, he's kissing me! He's a really good kisser._ Jeanette then started to returned the kiss.

_Wow she kisses really good. _Alvin thought.

They were both thinking the same, this was different , Alvin had imagined himself kissing Brittany, and he had kissed her. And Jeanette also pictured herself kissing Simon, and she did once, but it was an accident, their lips meet for a split of second but Simon didn't seem to notice. For both of them this feeling was different, was better, was a new feeling. This feeling was love.

They both broke the kiss at the same time for air.

"Wow." Alvin and Jeanette exclaimed. Jeanette rested her head on Alvin's chest and Alvin had his arms around her waist.

"I love you." Alvin whispered softly in the purple clad chipette's ears.

"I love you too." She whispered.

They were both in silence for like half an hour until Alvin broke the silence.

"You know, Brittany is going to kill us." He chuckled.

"I know." She also chuckled.

They both knew they had to face Brittany and the rest, but they didn't care about the consequences, because when they were together, they were happy.

* * *

**So, you liked it? I personaly did. Please tell me what you think, you don't know how happy your reviews make me.**

**I'm now planing to write my first chap story, I already planned it but it may take a while. Please review!**

**The song was _Smile_ by _Charles Chaplin._**

**See ya!**


	2. Changes at 2 am

**Cute, old grandma: *Holding a book* Once upon a time there was a chipmunk called Alvin, and a ch...**

**Me: *Kicking the cute, old grandma out of her chair and burning the book* Shut up! IT'S MY STORY!**

**Oh hey guys I'm FINALLY back to continue my alvinette story. Just to let you know, this story is going to be longer than 'Hello, I love you'. Why? I don't know so don't even try to ask. To the 'Climbing the Everest' readers: I'm updating the story this weekend with an _interesting twist_. **

**By the way, for the ones who still don't know. If you read something like this: **_/ "This is so unfair." Alvin said. /_ **. That is a short flashback.**

**Okay that was all I needed to say so... Enjoy!**

* * *

_4 months later..._

**Jeanette's POV**

4 months, 4 months have passed since me and Alvin started a new relationship. Well, not an official relationship. We both agreed that we wouldn't tell the others until we were both ready, so he was still Brittany's boyfriend.

Sometimes I question myself if destiny has something to do with everyone's lives. If Simon and I wouldn't have that fight 4 months ago, then Alvin and I wouldn't be unofficialy together right now; we wouldn't be in love.

I'm slowly walking around the big cafeteria searching for my friends. Speaking of friends, I'm surprise how the people you know can change so much in 4 months. In just a few months my sisters and the Chipmunks have changed mentally and physicaly.

First of all, Theodore. He is still chubby and naive but he is now acting like a real 14 year old teenager. He doesn't act like a little kid anymore, he is more mature. I remember the first time he swore in front of us.

_/"Theo is the food ready yet?" Asked Dave. Theodore was chopping some onions with a tiny knife. The rest of us were sitting on the table._

_"Not yet Dave, I'm..." He cut himself with the knife. "OUCH, oh sh*t I'm bleeding." He said. "THEODORE, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Asked furious Dave./_

Hehe. Now Simon, he hasn't change too much. He is still the tallest and the smart one of the group. I haven't talked to him since our fight so I don't know if he had mentally changed.

Oh my sisters, Eleanor and... Miss Popular. First Ellie, she had lost a lot of weight but she was still a bit chubby. She was also the fastest student in our class, behind Alvin and Ryan who were the actual fastest guys in the whole school. Ever since she started dating Theodore she seems more friendly than she was before (and she was VERY friendly in the past) and she was also happier. I'm glad that she found love.

I can see Brittany now, laughing with the rest of the cheerleading squad. She fastly became the most popular girl on the entire school, after all being an internacional rockstar, the cheerleading captain and the girlfriend of Alvin Seville (the most popular guy on school) DOES make you popular; WOW what a surprise huh? Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my sister I actually love her very much. But I feel kind of jelause... I mean, come on! I am also an international rockstar... Why can't I be popular too?

But deep inside me I am a bit sorry for her. She is so in love with Alvin and she doesn't notice that Alvin loves me and not her. The day she finds out she will be devastated... she will sure hate me. The less he knows about Alvin and me the better.

And Alvin... my precious Alvin. He is the one who has changed the most. He somehow became the quarterback and captain of the football team... AND HE IS A CHIPMUNK! The hours he spent working out in the gym are finally making effects on his body. He is now more muscular and way much stronger. How much? Let's just say he now works out with REAL gym equipment.

Does all of this affected his ego? Is he more cocky than before? Yes, but at leats he can control himself; that is a progress.

And me? I'm still the same, same old Jeanette. Same boring Jeanette. Same clumsy Jeanette... Come on, pick one. There comes another question: Why is everyone around me changing, and I am stucked in the same old Jeanette? I think that... Oh, there are my friends.

* * *

That night...

**Regular POV**

"Why is this so difficult?" Said to himself a very frustated Alvin. It was 2 am in the morning and he was trying to do his math homework. Why? Because Brittany teased him about his grades in math, so he wanted to prove her wrong. Everyone were asleep, he had been doing homework for 6 hours now... and he was still in question 1. Yes, he was extremely frustated.

"Alvin what are you doing up so late?" Asked a very conserned Jeanette as she jumped on the living room table.

Alvin turned his head and smiled when he saw his real love. But his smile soon fadded.

"I'm doing my math homework at freaking 2 am in the goddamn morning because my so called girlfriend teased me about my grades at math. I've been here for six hours and I'm still in the first question! I'm not saying I'm dumb or anything, I'm just saying math is WAY to much difficult." He explained, yelling a bit. "I wish you were my girlfriend." He said almost in a whisper, with a sad and frustated look on his face.

Jeanette blushed madly at his last statement, but she controlled herself. Alvin needed her right now and she was going to help him.

"Let me see." She said. She picked up the problem Alvin was trying to solve and in a couple of seconds she knew the answer was 5. She then noticed that Alvin had been trying to resolve the problem according to the book's methods. _That's it! _She thought as she smirked.

"Alvin, your problem is that you are trying to follow the book's rules. You are not good following rules Alvin." They both chuckled. "What you need to do is finding your own way to solve the problem, like when you elaborate your 'crazy plans' out of nowhere." She softly said to Alvin. Alvin felt fluttered that Jeanette was saying that his 'crazy plans' were usefull, after all they always worked.

"Okay Jean." He said as he grabbed the paper, closed the book and started solving the problem in his own way. After a couple of minutes, he was done.

"Is the answer '5'?" He shyly asked, afraid that he could be wrong one more time. "Yes it is Alvin!" Jeanette happily exclaimed. Alvin then kissed Jeanette passionately on the lips. She returned the kiss. "Thank you very much Jean." He whispered.

"Your welcome Alvie. Can I see your solution?" She asked and Alvin nodded. Jeanette slowly examined Alvin's method and she was totally amazed by Alvin's solution. "Wow Alvin this is very impressive. Would you mind if I use your method with my math problems?" She asked his unofficial boyfriend.

"Of course, what's mine is yours." He said, making one of his famous smiles.

Jeanette melted at his smile. She kissed Alvin on the lips one more time. _He is so cute. _She thought.

"Let's go back to sleep." Alvin said after they broke the kiss. Jeanette nodded. They walked towards the Chipettes bedroom (Dave decided that the girls needed more privacy) hand in hand, not wanting to wake up anyone. When they finally reached the bedroom's door they said goodnight to each other and they kissed one more time.

After Jeanette closed the door behind her, Alvin walked towards his bedroom. "She is so beautiful." He said to himself as he entered his bed and drifted to sleep.

Alvin and Jeanette didn't realize that a green clad chipmunk went to the kitchen to get something to eat minutes ago. And the green clad chipmunk known as Theodore was still in the kitchen with his mouth and eyes wide open. "Oh. My. God." He said.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2. This chapter was to show Jeanette's point of view of how the people close to her has changed during the last few months and also a little Alvinette scene for the ones who love fluffly situations. Well, looks like the new, mature Theodore knows the secret, will he tell the others and ruin Alvin and Jeanette's relationship? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Please review if you are still reading this after 5 months of not updating this.**

**See ya!**


	3. I am smart!

**"Me": Hey guys! I'm ba...**

**Me: *points the other "me" with a shotgun* DIE YOU EVIL CLONE! *shoots***

**Wazzup guys this is chapter 3 of my Alvinette story 'A new experience'. Let's see what is going to happen between Jeanette and Alvin... and Brittany. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The next friday, at night..._

_What is going on between those two? _Asked himself Theodore. _Maybe I was just asleep and it was all a dream! Or maybe not, but... Alvin and Jeanette? Again.. ALVIN AND JEANETTE? I'm definately going to talk to Alvin as soon as I can. But I'll let him enjoy his 'I am the best' moment tonight. _Thought Theodore as he jumped on the couch and sitted next to Eleanor. Everyone was listening to Alvin's story about how he won the foootball game that afternoon.

"And I was there with the ball in my paws, it was me against five big guys; ten secons left and we needed to score to win..." Alvin was telling everyone his story. Brittany sighed dreamly remembering how her boyfriend had won the game.

_/ Alvin was running with the ball in his paws, ten seconds left, victory was so close. Two guys tried to stop him, but he used his speed and dodged them. Then, he dodged another two enemies, five seconds... Only one opposing player was left. The tall player tried to stop Alvin but he jumped and, with all his strength, pushed his opposer to the ground...two seconds left. Alvin ran and ran until finally he SCORED. /_

Yes, it was a great game for Alvin, but something was still in Brittany's head...

_/ The whole school went crazy when Alvin scored at the last minute. Brittany ran into the field and kisssed Alvin passionately. With the corner of her eye she spotted her sister Jeanette, she was watching them with sad eyes. /_

Brittany remembered this, she was going to ask Jeanette about her strange behaviour at the football field until...

"Alright guys, time to sleep. Alvin I'm very proud of you but you need to get some sleep." Dave said. "Wait!" Yelled Alvin as he ran into the Chipmunks bedroom.

"What does he wanna show me?" Dave asked the five chipmunks.

"Probably his math test." Said Brittay with a smile on her face. "Math test? You didn't tell me you had an exam. How was it?"

"Well, me and Theo got a B, and Brittany got a C." Explained Eleanor. Brittany frowned a bit remembering the 'horrible' exam.

"I got an A+, of course." Said proudly Simon. He was not being cocky, he was just proud of his note.

"And I-I got an A+ too." Said shyly Jeanette.

"AND I..." Exclaimed happily Alvin as he entered the room with his math test. " Got an A++! Yeap double plus. Miss Ortega said my 'new methods' were really interesting. So she gave me extra points. Isn't is cool?" He handed his exam to Dave, his eyes widened when he realized Alvin was not lying.

"WHOA ALVIN! I'm so proud of you." He hugged his 'son'. "In fact, tonight I'm gonna let you stay awake the entire time you wish. What do yo think?"

Alvin was so happy right now. This was the best day ever. The whole school loved him, he scored a higher note than Simon at math and Dave was really proud of him. This was the best day, and the best day needed to end up with the perfect night.

"Uhmm.. Dave I think Jeanette deserves to be award too. After all, she helped me a couple of days ago. If it wasn't because of her help, I wouldn't have aced my exam." He told Dave. "Is it true Jeanette?" Dave asked her.

"Yes I did help him." She said. "Well in that case you can stay awake too. Thank you for helping him. Alright Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany; time to sleep. Come on." Dave said. After that he and the four chipmunk except Brittany left the room.

"Good night Alvie." Brittany said, then she kissed Alvin passionately in front of Jeanette. She pulled him closer and continued making out with Alvin.

After several minutes she broke the kiss. "Good night Jeanette." Brittany hugged her sister for a couple of seconds until she broke the hug and left the living room. Jeanette didn't notice that her eldest sister was glaring at her during the hug.

"That was weird." Alvin whispered to himself. "Very weird..."

* * *

_Later that night..._

Alvin and Jeanette were watching tv. It was midnight, so Jeanette was enjoying the night next to her 'boyfriend' watching the History Channel.

She watched Alvin with the corner of her eye. _He's probably bored. Maybe he wants to watch some cartoons insted._ She thought. She then changed the channel to cartoon network and handed the remote to Alvin.

"Why did you change the History channel." He asked, a bit annoyed. Jeanette blinked a couple of times before answering.

"I don't want to watch something that you probably don't understand so... let's watch some cartoons!" She said, trying to sound optimistic.

Alvin sighed heavily. "I knew it, you think I'm stupid, don't you? I don't get it! Just because I can be inmature or that I have difficulties with my studies doesn't mean I am dumb. I enjoy watching cartoons but I can also enjoy watching the History channel once in a while. I know I'm not a genious like Simon but I am smart for god sake!"

Jeanette was totally surprised at what Alvin had just said. She never expected him to think that way, like she never expected Alvin to get an A++ in his life. _Well, I think this happens when you get to know people better. _She thought.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Alvin I.."

"I know Jean I understand, sorry for overreacting. I can't blame you for thinking that way. It's just that... I really hate it when people underestimate my intelligence." Alvin softly said.

"Alright, from now on I'm treating you like the GENIOUS you are." Jeanette said playfully.

Alvin smiled. "Oh no, I am no genious. You are the genious Jean." Alvin put a paw on Jeanette's cheek, and he then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Guys?"

Theodore's voice startled them. They both broke the kiss and turned their heads to watch the green clad chipmunk standing in front of them.

"We need to talk." Theodore said.

* * *

**Will Theodore find the truth about Alvin and Jeanette? Is Brittany... jealous? What does she know? Will Simon find out? I already know all of this, but you'll have to wait XD. Please, remember to review. The more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**See ya!**


End file.
